


Unsaid

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: S2In the Shadow of Two Gunmenand after the events ofWhat Kind of Day Has It Been





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

> Author: Francesca
> 
> Ficdom: The West Wing
> 
> Title: ‘Unsaid’
> 
> Genre: CJ Cregg/Sam Seaborn
> 
> Rating: CHILD - YTEEN
> 
> Set: S2 " _In the Shadow of Two Gunmen_ " and after the events of " _What Kind of Day Has It Been_ "
> 
> Spoilers: Only if you’ve never seen this episode.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own the characters (I’m just borrowing them). The song lyrics are by Sarah McLachlan and it’s called ‘I Love You’ This can be read as a ‘standalone’ but follows on after the events in ‘Confession’ and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Credits: Elizabeth for Beta reading.
> 
> C.J looked at him, "Sam?"
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "Were you scared? "
> 
> Sam paused and steadied himself.  "Yeah."
> 
> "Me too. Thanks."
> 
> Sam slowly walked back into his office, pausing in the doorway to watch C.J. open the door and step into the noise and chaos that was the press room. Sam shut his door and threw himself down in his chair and stared at the wall.
> 
> He’d been scared alright; scared C.J. would remember the events of last night, all of them. He’d been scared she’d ask the questions, "why did you do it?", why of all the people he could have tried to protect, he’d chosen her, or maybe why he was carrying her necklace around in his shirt pocket over his heart. Scared that he’d told her how he felt when she couldn’t hear him and now he couldn’t take it back, he couldn’t lie to himself about it anymore. He’d been bad lying about it before. He ran his hands through his hair replaying the conversation in his mind, ‘follow me around with coconut oil and hot towels?’ He groaned audibly, that’s right Sam just hang a sign round your neck, ‘C.J., I love you like I’ve never loved anyone in my life and I don’t know how to tell you. S. Seaborn.’ Hey maybe he should skywrite it; that would be an idea. Walk into the briefing room and announce it to the press? He shook his head, after that comment he was probably too subtle. But he remembered how she’d felt in his arms, the feel of her hair, the scent of her perfume, her shampoo and her soap and he knew he could go out to a bar and smile and flirt but it would be what it had always been since he realised how he felt for her, empty and hollow. He had let Mallory down gently because he had faced that fact and she deserved more, she was worth more than a man who couldn’t love her.
> 
> They’d go and see Josh as soon as they could get away, even if he was still out cold. The thought of her lying in the hospital the way his best and oldest friend was chilled him to the bone, the thought that she could have died took his breath for a moment. He knew he’d acted out of pure instinct last night because he couldn’t face a world without her in it and he was more scared of that feeling than he was of nearly anything else in the world because he couldn’t let it show.
> 
>                      \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> SARAH McLACHLAN - I Love You Lyrics
> 
> I have a smile
> 
> Stretched from ear to ear
> 
> To see you walking down the road
> 
> We meet at the lights
> 
> I stare for a while
> 
> The world around disappears
> 
> Just you and me
> 
> On this island of hope
> 
> A breath between us could be miles
> 
> Let me surround you
> 
> My sea to your shore
> 
> Let me be the calm you seek
> 
> Oh and every time I'm close to you
> 
> There’s too much I can't say
> 
> And you just walk away
> 
> And I forgot
> 
> To tell you
> 
> I love you
> 
> And the night's
> 
> Too long
> 
> And cold here
> 
> Without you
> 
> I grieve in my condition
> 
> For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so
> 
> Oh and every time I'm close to you
> 
> There’s too much I can't say
> 
> And you just walk away
> 
> And I forgot
> 
> To tell you
> 
> I love you
> 
> And the night's
> 
> Too long
> 
> And cold here
> 
> Without you


End file.
